Father and Son
by apollosspear
Summary: Lee has some parenting to do. A sequel to "i carry your heart,"


**a/n: I wrote "i carry your heart" for the BSG Pornbattle and that fic spawned this one. ENJOY!!! Special Thanks to my Badass Beta Smcki10!!!**

Lee Adama was in his office going over the case of a Petty Officer up on a drunk and disorderly charge that he was defending in the morning when he heard the running of tiny feet. He looked up in time to see the feet in question slip behind the leather couch. A grin spread across his face at the antics of his five year old son when the voice of his wife cut through his humor. "Joseph Dreilde Adama! You will not run and hide from me!" came from the other side of the house.

Lee frowned, wondering what mischief his precocious son had gotten into now. "Joe," Lee said in his best Commanders voice. The boy's eyes peaked out from behind the couch, light brown brows knit together in worry. Lee contained a laugh and said, "Come here son." A small sigh came from the couch followed by the normally rambunctious child.

Joe stepped in front of the couch and stopped. "Joe, come here," Lee admonished. Joe looked at the floor guiltily and placed his hands behind his back as he slowly inched his way to the front of Lee's desk. Lee stood up and moved to sit on the desk in front of his son and crossed his arms.

"Why are you hiding from your mother?" he questioned. Joe dug the toe of his shoe into the soft Persian rug and moved it in an intricate little arch, saying nothing and shrugging his shoulders. "Joe," Lee said, waiting until the boy's crystal blue eyes met his own, "why are you hiding from momma?"

Joe's bottom lip quivered slightly as he opened his mouth, his shoulders shrugging in fear. "I, I was in momma's studio looking at the paints and I dropped some on the floor," Joe said, by the time he was finished a small tear had escaped his eye.

"Mmm," Lee grunted before asking, "Now what is the rule about momma's studio?" Joe's eyes dropped back to the floor, more tears escaping his eyes as he replied, "Th-that I-I am not to go in there without momma or you." Lee nodded and asked, "And why not?" The boy shrugged and said, "Because I am still too young to use the paints by myself, but I just wanted to make a picture for momma!" Fat tears had formed under the boys eyes and were severely pulling at Lee's heart, infinitely magnified by the reason that Joe had been where he shouldn't have been.

"Well that was a very sweet reason to make a picture Joe, but you should have asked me or momma to help you. Now, what are we gonna do about this? As you can hear your mamma is not happy about the paint on the floor," Lee said kneeling down in front of the boy and looking into his sad eyes.

Joe looked to the side for a moment then back at his father, "Help clean it up?" Lee nodded and asked, "What else?" Joe looked down and said "Say sorry." "And?" Lee asked, his eyebrow raising a little. Joe's lip gave off another tremble as he shook his head, not knowing what his punishment would be.

"You are going to bed early tonight," Lee replied as he watched Joe's face crumble at the thought of not being able to play a game with his parents after his dinner. Lee patted the boy on the back and said, "Now, go find your momma and apologize and help clean up. It is almost dinner time." Joe gave a small sniffle and turned to go do as told when Lee stopped him in his tracks in fright.

"Joe," Lee said. The little boy slowly turned around, head still down in shame. Lee's face showed confusion as he put a finger under the boys chin and lifted his face to look him in the eyes. "Where's my hug and kiss son?" Lee asked with a smile. Joe broke into a huge smile and threw himself into Lee's arms clutching tightly to his neck. Lee closed his eyes and took a deep breath, loving the feel of his son in his arms. When Joe pulled back, Lee wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed the boy's forehead. "Ok now go find your momma," Lee said.

A distinctive clearing of the throat froze the two boys in their place. Lee looked up to see his wife leaning against the door jamb, a grin on her face as she looked at them. Joe stepped out of his father's arms, head held high just like Lee and took a step towards her. "I'm sorry for spilling the paint momma. I'll help clean it up."

Kara looked at Lee and raised an eyebrow before addressing her son, "That's just fine Joe. But are you going to go into the studio without me or your daddy again?" Joe shook his head and said, "No momma, not without you or daddy."

"Alright now go wait at the door of the studio for me while I get the stuff to clean with ok?" Kara said. Joe started to run off and do as he was told, but he suddenly stopped and threw a hug around Kara's legs. "Sorry momma," he said ad Kara hugged him back and placed a kiss on the top of the boys head. Joe let go and ran off down the hall leaving his parents alone in Lee's office.

"Don't be too hard on him Kara, he feels bad enough," Lee said as he leaned back against his desk. Kara looked at Lee with a laugh and replied, "Oh I think you put him through enough Lee. You may say you don't want to be like your father, but you got the disappointed look down pat."

Lee, brows crinkled in disgruntlement grumbled, "Do not." Kara laughed again as she walked up to Lee and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before giving him a more passionate one on the lips. She pulled away before they got carried away and said, "Don't worry Lee, that boy adores you. You got your dad beat in the father department by a galaxy." A grin broke across Lee's face, and he swooped in to place another kiss on Kara's lips before she pulled away again.

"Ok Commander Adama, I gotta go get some water on that paint before it sets. Dinner is in 30," Kara said as she strode out of the office. Lee just watched her leave and shook his head. He had everything he ever wanted.


End file.
